Wang Yuanji
Peace can never truly exist, you onle delude yourself of such a fantasy fool! Wang Yuanji is a figure who only appears in The Book of Jin and does not make an appearance in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is Wang Su's daughter and is historically Sima Zhao's wife. In Beyond Light and Darkness she is one of the Primary Antagonists of the series as well as the 3rd Wife of Dark Emperor Terrantos. She is the Mother of 9 Children: Wang Kimiko, Wang Biao, Wang Kameko, Wang Shion, Wang Feng, Wang Muo, Wang Zhao, Wang Shi, and Wang Shaolin. Appearance Personality Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Wang Yuanji is a caring and gentle woman to the weak and innocent. A perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for her country, she rarely has tolerance for procrastination or excessiveness. Whenever possible she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts. Although she may seem like a passive stoic, Wang Yuanji is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile. If Wang Yuanji confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. With Sima Zhao, however, she spares him no sympathy and is rather curt with him. More often than not, she is usually patronizing him to take responsibility for his actions. As she watches him mature through his struggles, Wang Yuanji genuinely accepts him and his faults. She usually shows her concern for him indirectly, her cold shoulder belying the respect she has for him. Both Sima Yi and Sima Shi are aware of her lover's faults, asking her to not misunderstand the Sima family due to Sima Zhao's behavior. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she has special conversations with Taishi Ci, Sakon, and Nene In Beyond Light and Darkness, Yuanji was one of the many Women of the Dynasty Warriors universe who fell in love with Terrantos and Married him for unknown reasons it is unclear why she abandoned Sima Zhao for The Demon Emperor though Zhao does not seem to bothered by it. Yuanji is a very loving wife and loyal to her Husband/Master Terrantos she often gives him her support regardless of what he does such as she gave his support when he massacred an entire village and when he is ill or has nightmares she is there for him to help him get through it, she often calls her Husband "The Darkness within her Light" referring to How Much Darkness he possess when she has had light most of her life until meeting him. She can be shown to be a Cold yet Collected Individual as even when she was outnumbered she never loss her calm composure never showing any signs of distress or Alarm but she is usually seen devoid of sympathy or feeling rarely viewing the lives of her foes worth anything only see them as scum and nothing more. Yuanji is also quite Indifferent as she does not see Godstrike not having any meaning no matter how much they struggle against her or Terrantos but can appear Zealous as well at times showing strong passion on certain subjects such as her love for Terrantos or her hate for Nyar for how he tormented her Husband while she and her sisters-in-laws slept with him. While she is cruel through her methods such as Torture by feeding victims thier own flesh or other felsh or being stabbed repeatdly which she does not show any concern or worry for the victim's life nor does she care only caring about ending the lives of her Husband's enemies. She has low tolerance for incompetence as when Omaeda, Soifon's Lieutenant couldn't complete a simple task of distracting the heroes she shows signs of anger and Murder Intent, but she takes incompetence of her allies or minons as an insult to not only her and her sisters-in-laws but to her Husband himself and she believes anyone who fails thier task should die unless its her family. She while is rarely shown to be Arrogant does have traits of Arrogance viewing herself as a Goddess beliving everyone below her rank is inferior and thier only purpose is to serve Terrantos and her, one of the Empresses. She also shows a rare sign of blood-lust (which is a common trait in all of Terrantos's women in his harem) this blood lust of her leads to her killing many innocent people such as when she massacred an entire city for Terrantos. Her blood lust is shown when she bathes in blood from spilling the blood of her enemies and licks the blood off her hands but while Arrogant and Blood-Thirsty she also shows signs of Naricissim showing she believes herself to be more beautiful than her Husband's other wives whether or not she is joking or not is unknown. She also seems to enjoy on preying on her victim's fears which gives her not only more speed but also more power she also has a habit of making her foe beg for death which often causes many to fear Yuanji. She will torture her enemies by staying in the shadows and when she finds it right she will cut them down from behind she will do this until her foes blood is all gone she seems to not care about the life force of her enemy regardless if they die or not she will benefit. She also has a habit of making them believe she is letting them go only for her to betray her word and shoot thier legs off showing how heartless Yuanji can be. Plot Jin's Story Mode has her mainly featured as support for the Wei army. She at first begrudgingly fights beside Sima Zhao, being the one who persuades him to rescue Zhuge Dan at Dong Xing. She rightly places blame on him since their downfall is Sima Zhao's fault. She gradually learns to accept him and helps him overcome his laziness. In their faction's ending, she accompanies the landless Sima Zhao. Her first Legendary Mode has her participate in a mock battle staged by Sima Shi. They both want to correct Sima Zhao's faineancy and seek to discipline him in their battle. Wang Yuanji's second Legendary Mode allows her to personally subjugate Zhong Hui's revolt. Warriors Orochi Wang Yuanji was one of the many officers stationed and killed in battle at Ueda Castle during the original timeline of Warriors Orochi 3. Taishi Ci and company hurry to her rescue before she is overwhelmed by the serpent army. Unlike Zhuge Dan, she believes Sima Zhao when he explains he came from the future and agrees to their idea to raise an army. Following Sima Zhao's forces throughout the game, she helps the effort to rescue Taigong Wang and company, Lu Meng, and assists protecting Da Ji against the forces led by Sima Yi and Sima Shi. In the PSP port of the game, Wang Yuanji participates in one of the new stages involving Ueda Castle. This time, she personally leads the charge against Yuan Shao's army in an attempt to prevent the castle from falling right into their hands. Her efforts in repelling both the demon troops and the unknown generals impress the mysterious Seimei Abe who later offers his services to the Coalition. Historical Information Wang Yuanji was Wang Lang's granddaughter and Wang Su's daughter. She was a well studied child as she could understand Shijing, Lunyu, and the Sangfu when she was eight years old. She was loyal to her father and faithfully performed the chores around her household. Wang Lang was proud of her character and was said to have wished her to be another grandson. These words have also been interpreted as him lamenting her headstrong, tomboyish nature during her childhood. When she was fifteen years old, she was married to Sima Zhao. During their marriage, she gave birth to Sima Yan, Sima Ding'guo, Sima You, Sima Zhao, and Sima Guangde. Her devotion to her family extended to her mother-in-law as she served her well. Wang Yuanji was a loving mother to her sons and was known to be a strong figure for their wives. With her knowledge in various literature, she would fortify the maidens with virtue and integrity. At one time during Sima Zhao's reign, Wang Yuanji apparently foresaw Zhong Hui's eventual betrayal. To him she personally confided, "Zhong Hui is one who moves for his own merit and forgets his duties to you. He will surely rebel if left unattended." Her predictions of his character proved correct as he revolted not too many years afterward. After her father died, she dressed in clothes of mourning and wept for him ceaselessly. She was named Empress Dowager after her husband's death during Sima Yan's reign. Wang Yuanji was admitted to the court yet sought to be simple and practical with conducting herself. However, since her followers apparently disapproved of her methods, her vassals were disorderly and instigated fights against one another. For this reason, she was said to have kept a low profile in political matters. It's not clear if the harsh charges against her were caused from her own ineptitude or due to purposeful slander from discontent retainers. She died in 268 with the honors of an empress and was buried at Chongyang Tomb with her husband. Beyond Light and Darkness History Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Hearts of Darkness Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Odium Clan Arc Powers & Abilities She uses throwing Knives and has five of them in each hand at times but usually has five at a time and uses them with great accuracy and Power. In BLAD She manipulate the elements and reality itself. Weapons While she prefers her throwing knives she can use a Sword & Shield, a Sword, any many other weapons. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Jin Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Dynasty Warriors